Forum:Chat mod: Stars to Bricks?
I was on the My Little Pony chat a few days ago, and noticed the chat mod stars were replaced with Princess Celestia's (the ruler of Equestria) cutie mark, aka a sun. So I thought, Hey, why not do the same to the LEGO wiki? Stars to gold bricks?. So...vote. :) EDIT: The change would require some scripts, apparently. A fellow admin at the MLP wiki shared this link with me: MLP MediaWiki:Chat.css ---- *Gold bricks would be cool. 19:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *I don't really like the stars. Just that shade of orange. Gold bricks would be nice. 20:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' It's only on the forums because no one on chat could be bothered to do it at that time :P [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 20:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) * I can implement this now if you wish? 20:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) * Support Epic.... -- 23:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok then! :D ::I can't get it working right now due to the image being too large. Please can someone upload an image of a gold brick that is 10x10 pixels? Thanks, if not, I'll try my best to find an image of a gold brick that I can shrink to 10x10 pixels without losing quality. :) 20:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral - ' Don't think we really need this... IDK. *I do want them :D -- 23:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Strong Support' Definitely, I would love that! Gold Bricks, or at least, LEGO Stars! LSCStealthNinja 23:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) * Closed, but keeping open just as an alert to someone who knows how to do this change 10:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ** I can carry out the change easily but first I need an image that is 10x10 pixels. I would greatly appreciate it if someone found one and uploaded it. It would be a great help. Thanks. 20:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *** Why not take an existing picture and shrink it? :/ FB100Z • talk • 20:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ****I've tried that with the Gold Brick image used for our featured articles but it didn't work at all, instead it was blurred. 20:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *****It's not like you can expect much with 100 pixels. FB100Z • talk • 05:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ****** This is 100px, it's pretty bad, but I can't see it being any better than that 06:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *******Use SVG? *'Support' This would be better for the chat, make it more unique. -Creeper S 12:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' Quite a creative and interesting idea CM4S, I'd support this. - *'Support -' It would be a great addition, most wikis have it. *'Support' would this be any good for the brick. This forum is closed. It is only here as an alert to someone who knows how to implement this change. *'Done' Code is in wikia.css. Not 100% sure it is loading though. 09:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) **Still sems to be stars for me. * I know other wikis have done it, but at least for me, I'm not getting any of our custom CSS loading on chat, so there's no chance of it happening.